Diving
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Winter in Montana… a obviously frozen pond and Sam who just wants to have some fun. Now the two Winchesters have to face the consequences. Hurt!Sam… Sam's 13, Dean's 18.
1. Diving

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sorry Bia1007, it took some time… but here you go =) I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Winter in Montana… a obviously frozen pond and Sam who just wants to have some fun. Now the two Winchesters have to face the consequences.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Diving**

"Sammy..." Dean began with his best "_I'm the big brother, you have to do what I say_" voice.

"It's Sam…" Sam corrected for the third time, following his brother into the motel-room. "Could you please stop that?"

"Sammy… Sam… kiddo… dude…" For a moment it seemed like Dean was fighting with himself how to call his brother, while he ran from one heater to another one, turning them on. "Sammy" Dean decided, when Sam turned the first heater off, rolling his eyes.

"And again… for the millionth time… it's Sam!" The younger boy shook his head.

"Man… you could have died." Dean yelled, heading into the bathroom to fetch all towels. His voice was trembling dangerously. He didn't have much patience left.

"Calm down." Sam gritted his teeth to keep them from chattering. "I'm fine." He was still following Dean, watching the older Winchester. "Dean…" Sam moaned, when his brother prepared hot water for tee.

"Shut up… change…" The eighteen year old ordered tossing fresh, dry clothes at his younger brother, his finger pointing at the bathroom.

Sam obeyed immediately, not having expected Dean to raise his voice.

Dean huffed, before he changed into dry clothes, too.

"Sorry man, I didn't want to shout at you." Dean gripped the blanket from his bed and a towel when the thirteen year old kid came out again, dressed in a thick, dark blue hoodie and some worn-out trousers. Sam nodded, when he sat down on the couch, accepting the apologize, while Dean tried to dry Sam's hair with the towel. "You freaked me out, dude…" The blanket was tucked around the younger boys shoulders, although Dean never stopped the movements of the towel.

"Nothing happened." Sam defended himself, still trembling.

"You sure?" And again he was yelling, pinching Sam's left arm lightly.

"Ouch…" The pain shot tears into Sam's eyes. "Stop that." Trying to bat Dean's hands away, Sam realized that he was probably more hurt than he let on.

"I've thought so… so shut up." Dean released the arm, gently brushing his hand against the sore spot. His voice was calm again, but fear and anger was still radiating. Sam knew better than to fight him right now.

"Sorry…" Sam let his head fall

……………………………………………………….

_Flashback_

_"Sam… I don't think we should do that." Carolina stated. "I live here all my life… that pond never __had been frozen… I don't think we should walk on it."_

_"Caro… come on… look… it's frozen." Sam rammed his heel into the ice Nothing happened. "You see? Come on… It's fun to slide a bit…"_

_"You're brother will be here in a few minutes… he won't like seeing you on the ice." The girl tried to keep her friend from going onto he ice._

_"I tell you what… he's gonna join us…" Sam smiled smugly. He knew he was talking shit, but he wanted to have some fun, with Caro… imagining to hold her hand on the ice was just too tempting._

_"Okay…" The girl gave in, making Sam smile. Immediately the boy ran forward, towards the middle of the pond, when the ice suddenly creaked. _

_"SAM" Was the last thing he heard and a stinging pain in his arm the last thing he felt, before the cold water embraced him._

_End Flashback_

…………………………………………………………….

"Sammy?" Dean kneeled in front of his brother, his hand's on Sam's knees. "You okay?"

"It was so cold…" Sam whispered, absorbing strength from his brother.

"Yeah… we've already had warmer baths." Dean nodded, trying to brighten Sam's mood. "I'm just glad that I arrived just in time…" The older Winchester didn't want to think about the other scenarios, instead he stood up again, patting Sam's head when he passed, to fetch the tee.

Sam cupped his left arm into his right hand. _Ouch._

………………………………………………………………….

_Flashback_

_The cold water was shocking, like daggers to his skin. _

_His arm made a funny sound, when he tried to get a hold on the ice… but he couldn't… The ice broke again._

_He couldn't breath anymore… _

_His head hurt._

_Ironic, huh? Fighting monsters and dying in water… pretty natural… right?_

_**Dean… **__His brother's gonna be mad… but why should he care…_

_NO AIR_

'Dean wont be mad'_ A voice in his head told him. _'He's gonna kill himself because of loosing you.'

_No… Dean's strong… he's gonna be okay…_

_COLD_

_'_He won't be!_' The voice sounded like Dean._

_COLD… ICE…._

_Help…_

_Dad…_

_Dean…_

_Help me Dean…_

_End Flashback_

………………………………………………………..

"Dean… " Sam murmured and Dean was on his side, titling his head and setting the tee onto the table.

"I remember drowning…" Sam stated matter of factly, though his eyes gave his pain and fear away.

Dean didn't say anything, but sat down beside his little brother, tucking the blanket closer around Sam, leaving his arm around his brother's shoulder a little longer than necessary and stayed close.

"What have you thought Sammy?" Dean asked, quietly, chewing his lip. He didn't want to sound mad, but the disappointment in his voice was even worse for the youngest Winchester.

"It seemed frozen…" Sam whispered, hugging his blanketed knees.

"You've been stupid!" Dean gritted his teeth… He didn't want to be like their dad… Sam was scared anyway, he really didn't need somebody to shout at him.

"Dean… I'm…" Sam trembled again, when Dean let go .

"Don't apologize…" Dean mumbled grabbing Sam's left arm. The boys seemed warmed up now… well enough to expose the arm to take care of injuries.

"Are you okay?" Sam eyed Dean's weary eyes, laying his forearm in his brother's gentle grip.

"I'm…" Dean looked up from the arm, right into his brother's eyes. Sam's damp hair stuck to his forehead, his nose red, like his eyes. He looked sick… but alive. Dean could feel Sam's cal breath in his short, already dried hair. Sam was okay… "I'm okay…" Dean tossed his brother a fake smile. It would take some time till he would recover.

………………………………….

_Flashback_

_"Sam…" Dean yelled, not thinking at all, when he shrugged out of his heavy jacket, leaving it in the snow when he ran towards the water. He didn't really pay attention to the crying girl, or to the coldness when he jumped into the water. _

_Sam wasn't struggling when Dean fisted his little brother's jacket, immediately getting to the surface again, hugging Sam to his chest. _

_He made a mental note to thank Bobby and Caleb that they were diving in frozen water with him one year before. _

_"Is he okay?" The girl asked, rushing over when Dean came out of the water, Sam laying in his arms._

_Dean chose to ignore the girl, wrapping his little brother into his jacket, his own teeth chattering, when he kneeled down in the snow. "Sammy… Sammy…" Worriedly Dean brushed Sam's hair back. "Please Sammy…"_

_"I'ssam…" Sam fisted Dean's arm, laying his forehead against his older brother's chest._

_Dean shook his head, before he scooped Sam up again and dragged him to the Impala._

…………………………………………

"Honestly… Sammy… I'm not too good." Dean confessed, releasing the arm again before he dropped it around Sam's shoulder, pulling him close. Just for the heat. Really…

Sam nodded… knowing the truth anyway. "Next time we're in Montana, I hope it's summer." He yawned, dropping his head onto Dean's shoulder.

"Me, too, Sammy… Me too… Sammy" Dean got more comfortable, closing his eyes.

"It's…" Sam started, already about to fall asleep. "Forget it."

Sammy was okay…

For now…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

End?


	2. Dreaming

******NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**enid18**__**, **_Hey... thanks for the review... and yeah… also loved that episode :D

_**KKBElVIS**__**, **_Hey darling... thanks for the review… glad you liked it…

_**bia1007**__**, **_Myyyyy friend :) thanks sooo much for your review.... I'm glad you… loved it :D Very sweet, thanks. Love!

_**carolinesayer**_, thanks fort he review... glad you liked it.

_**Sidsel123**__**...**_ yahhh not the end :D:D thanks for reviewing...

****

**Dreaming**

_COLD_

… This was the end… he'd die…

_AIR_

… His lungs screamed for it… they longed so terrible to be filled with oxygen.

_NO…. HELP_

… Water crushed over him and swallowed his body. His head threatened to exploded. It hurt.

"NO…" He screamed.

"Sammy…"

A cold stream hit his face. Again the young boy tried to take a breath.

"Shit Sam!"

Panicking Sam realized that he went down further, a weight on his shoulder.

Suddenly he was pulled up, out of the water.

And he could cough.

"Sammy… are you with me?" A gentle voice was beside his ear, a hand rubbing his back, helping him cough.

"De-Dean." His voice broke. Dean was so cold against his burning skin.

"You're running fever, you idiot." Dean pressed the cold back of his hand against his forehead, before he stroked back the sweat-wet bangs , which where glued to his little brother's forehead.

"Sorry…" Sam let his head fall against Dean's shoulder, feeling weak. He felt like he was about to die.

"Bad dream?" Dean asked sympathetic, titling Sam's head up with his forefinger on the younger boy's chin.

Sam closed his eye, mouthing a 'yeah'.

Dean had already thought about that before. He himself was expecting nightmares from the recent happenings, but he hadn't slept at all, due to Sam's coughing.

"You wanna drink something?" Dean asked suppressing a yawn. As an answer Sam shook his head lightly.

Stupid.

This movement was way too hasty for the ill boy. "Sick" Sam stammered, on hand fisting Dean's sleeve, the other covered his mouth. Dean reacted immediately, scooping his brother up to lead him to the bathroom.

"Damn it Sam…" Dean cursed when Sam vomited right before they could reach the toilet. "At least in the bathroom."… Let's think positive.

Sam bit his lip, a shade of green around his nose, which didn't fit to his red cheeks.

"Sam…" Dean started, wetting a washcloth. "you don't do anything halfway, are you?" Sam was surprised about the gentleness, Dean used to wipe his mouth, since Dean's tone was anything else but gentle.

After tossing the dirty washcloth on the floor, the big brother let ice-cold water run over a towel, depositing the younger Winchester on the closed toilet. "God, Sammy… you're radiating." Dean sighed, running the cooling item over Sam's cheek, neck and forehead. "Do you have to puke again?"

"No… I…" Sam started but was interrupted by a heavy chough that shook his whole body.

"Shh… Shh…. Sammy…" Dean pulled Sam in, against his hip, patting the boy's back.

After done coughing Sam relaxed a little against his brother, his head resting on Dean's cool chest. The older Winchester's arm trapped around the other side of his face, cooling down the burning ear. "Hey kiddo… be honest…do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

"Sam" Dean urged a little louder, nudging Sam lightly. "Answer."

"No..." Sam had problems to hold back a sob of pain and frustration. He hated being ill… limp…

"You sure?" Dean asked, looking down at his little brother's head.

"No…" His voice even weaker.

Dean nodded, refreshing the water of the towel, which was warm by now.

"Dad's gonna ki…" Sam whispered hoarsely.

"Don't worry about that now…" Dean hooked his arm under Sam's shoulders lifting him up. "You're going to bed, kid." Dean ordered. "I'm gonna decide later." Sam's knees buckled instantly. "Okay… you're not going… you're gonna be dragged obviously." Sam didn't even snapped back, hearing this tease, burying into Dean's chest.

"Come on, Sam…" Dean sighed.

"So… hospital?" The older asked, after dropping Sam into bed.

"Nah…" Sam coughed "Give me some…" again "aspirin…"

"I don't know Sammy… last time I was running a fever, after I had been shot, dad didn't want to give me aspirin…" Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand cupping Sam's cheek.

"You had painkillers…" Sam snuggled into the coldness of the pillow, his forehead pressed against Dean's thigh.

"Dean… please…" Sam whined.

"Okay… I'm gonna fetch a pill…" Dean stood up. The older brother fetched a cell phone and a pill, before he sat down beside his brother again. "I'm gonna make a call first. So don't take it just yet." Dean still had the pill between his fingers, when Sam closed his fist around it. "Sam." Dean admonished, not letting go of the pill, feeling Sam's sweaty palm around his fingertips.

"For the last time Caleb… the fight with Jim is your own problem…" A grumpy voice snarled on the other end.

"It's… me Bobby…" Dean was slightly confused.

"Oh… Dean… sorry… what's up, kid?" Now the older hunter's voice was brighter.

"We have a problem… and you are the only one to call… so I'm sorry when I'm bothering you…" Dean stammered, the cell linked between his head and his shoulder, so he could fight Sam with both hands, who was desperately trying to get the pill.

"I know it hurts… just wait… for a little while longer!" Dean whispered.

Now it was Bobby's turn to be confused. "What hurts? Dean… is Sam okay?"

"He's running high fever… so no… not really…" Dean replayed. "And I don't know what to do… I'm about to give him some medication… aspirin… but…"

"No" Bobby interrupted Dean, who trusted Bobby enough to immediately take the pill out of Sam's light grip, ignoring the complaint.

"Why not?" Dean asked, snipping the slightly damp pill away.

"You haven't given him one… have you?" Bobby asked a little sharper.

"No… but… he needs something…" Dean unconsciously ghosted his finger over Sam's hair, trying to ease his pain.

"Not aspirin… it's bad for kids as young as Sam… he could get a even worse disease. Reye-Syndrome… it's deadly for most children." Bobby explained.

"You know Bobby… it's always nice to talk to you… and I always appreciate to profit from your smartness… but… I need some suggestions for medications for Sammy… he's really not too good right now."

"Smartass…" Bobby snarled. "You've got some Motrin or Advil?"

"Advil… in the back bag…" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Give him two pills… much water… a bit soup and tuck him in." Bobby ordered.

"Okay… thanks Bobby…" Dean smiled a little. The smile vanished though when he heard Sam whimper. "Don't be too harsh with Caleb, Bobby…" Dean said softly, causing a snort from Bobby.

"I'm not gonna kill that pain in the ass… when you mean that." Bobby chuckled.

"Okay… I can live with that… Bye Bobby… see ya… and don't tell dad… please." Dean asked.

"Nah… John doesn't need to know everything." Dean could heat Bobby's smile. "Say hello to Sam… Call me when you need me… Bye, boy."

Hanging up, Dean let out a deep breath, happy that he had called Bobby. "Just a second Sammy… I'm gonna fetch some Advil."

"Sammy… you're with me?" Dean asked gently, on his knees in front of Sam, on the same eye-level. Sam nodded, his eyes tired. "Good… take that." Dean touched Sam's lips gently with the pill. Sam opened his mouth, trusting his big brother. "Okay… take a sip." Dean gently titled Sam's head, setting a bottle full water on the kid's lower lip.

Sam had problems with gulping the two pills down, but he made it anyway.

"Well done, kiddo." Dean smiled tucking Sam in. "Try to sleep."

Sam reached out for Dean's hand, not wanting to let go.

****

**Reviews?**


	3. Epilogue

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**maxandkiz, **hey :) thanks for the review

**sammygirl1963, **thanks for the review... hope you like it.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Epilogue**

"Sam... Dean... I'm back..." John greeted his two sons a few hours later. The father laid the Impala-keys on the counter, stunned when he saw Dean sit on the floor in front of the bed, his left arm bowed, his face buried in it. His right hand was on the bed beside his head, gripping his little brother's hand loosely.

Sam was fast asleep under the heavy blanket. He didn't look so good.

After kicking off his shoes, John went over to his kids, frowning when he saw the Advil on the nightstand. "What the…." John murmured, picking up the bottle.

Making his way to the bathroom, John planned his next actions… he would lay Dean down on the other bed, would change his clothes and finally go to sleep...

When suddenly…

"Dean… Sam…" John yelled.

Dean bolted upright, looking right into his brother's eyes.

"Shit… Sam… I didn't clean up the bathroom yesterday…" Dean bit his lip, still tired.

Sam pressed his own lips together, suppressing a chuckle… that he couldn't hold back when Dean began to laugh… while their father was cursing in the bathroom.

Watching his laughing brother, Dean was happy to see that his little brother was pretty okay again.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**End**


End file.
